northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodheart : Devotion
Bloodheart : Devotion (ブラッドハーット : ディヺーション Buraddohātto : Divōshon) is a series created by Akira Hyugira under C.G. COMICS last January 18, 2010 as a manga series. A TV series adaptation was last September 13, 2010 until January 7, 2011 on GP-NET under the direction of Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, who also portrays as Gurren Fujimori, and Mikoto Swayze, respectively. This series is licensed under Rainier Media and BH : D Partners, Inc. in North Chevron. The series has also a yuri genre as a central element wherein the two main characters, Gakunori Hiiragi (Dannielle McMurray) and Gurren Fujimori (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux), had a relationship to the same sex persons. Gakunori had a love interest to Shizuma Arashi (Shizuru Sawajiri) and Gurren had also a love interest to Akane Kozuki (Michiru Sanashi). Aside from yuri, the other genres in Bloodheart : Devotion are supernatural, fantasy and paranormal. Synopsis The series tells about the story of the two vampire clans, Crease Elitist Vampire Clan, the vampire clan of the good and the Fujiwara Vampire Clan, the vampire clan of the evil. 1000 years ago, in the world of Vampires, the rivalry of the two vampire clans started when the two started searching the Oracle of Walmer. A great war was also started when the leader of the Crease Elitist Vampire Clan Gurren Fujimori (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux) found the Oracle of Walmer and returned back to its storage, the Heart of Vampire World. And since the rage of the Fujiwara Vampire Clan they started to destruct the peace in Vampire World, by throwing the Oracle of Walmer in the mortal world. Graille van Fujiwara (Sorallena Comante), the leader of the Fujiwara Vampire Clan, who threw the Oracle of Walmer, fought the army of the Crease Elitist Vampire Clan, but he failed to kill it. When the battle of the two vampires ended in the Vampire World, Gurren decided to go to the mortal world, to find the next leader of the Crease Elitist Vampire Clan in order to retire soon. Gurren found Gakunori Hiiragi (Dannielle McMurray) in the mortal world, and she knew that Gakunori is the next leader. When the Fujiwara Vampire Clan woke up after their loss in the battle against the Crease Elitist Vampire Clan, Graille found out that Gurren is in the mortal world, and accepting the offer to Gakunori. Gurren found out that the whole Fujiwara Vampire Clan entered also to the mortal world in order to kill her. Because Gurren was in the danger, Gakunori finally accept Gurren's offer, in order to protect Gurren. At last, Gakunori and Gurren was in the Crease Elitist Vampire Clan, having their respective vampire powers. Gakunori has a power of Star Bloodheart, which is under her codename, Bloodheart while Gurren has a power of Moon Devotion, which is under the codename, Devotion. The Vampires Cast of characters 'The Crease Elitist Vampire Clan' *Dannielle McMurray as Gakunori Hiiragi (柊 ガクノ リ Hiiragi Gakunori) a.k.a. Bloodheart (ブラッドハーット Buraddohātto) *Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux as Gurren Fujimori (藤守 グッレン Fujimori Gurren) a.k.a. Devotion (ディヺーション Divōshon) *Owen Gyorami as Yuuchi Kanagawa *Sayaka Okuzaki as Rigel Karasuma *Michiru Sanashi as Akane Kozuki *Hans Motel as Sardonyx vi Romonaki *Karun Kurusugawa as Haley van Ranothemher *Darwin Mochida as Chandler Karasuma 'The Fujiwara Vampire Clan' *Sorallena Comante as Graille van Fujiwara a.k.a. Dustmoss *Ryeol Kwon Park as Natsuki Kanakoma a.k.a. Outrage Warrior *Nuriko Kramer as Heron Ardak *Archray Richardson as Randall Myronallie *Kaori Shiorine as Kaigo Fujiwara *Arwin Haruno as Haruka Demetriou 'The Humans' *Shizuru Sawajiri as Shizuma Arashi *Ravinne Ernest Maierhofer as Wendall Hartberg *Hajime Kakei as Daisuke Shanewan *Reina Naomi van Elliarckus as Rebecca Hartman *Ragona Mariano as Keisuke Ankoku Soundtrack The original soundtrack (OST) of Bloodheart : Devotion was released last November 22, 2010 under Encounters Records and GP-NET New Media, Inc. The original soundtrack includes eight theme songs of Bloodheart : Devotion (both opening and ending theme songs) and seven character songs. These are the following: Opening Theme (ep1-ep15) "Redemption Adventure" Performed by: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, Vincent Karasu Kawashima, CYRIAN, and Akira Nogashima Opening Theme (ep16-ep30) "Dreams of the One" Performed by: Gakutenou Infinity feat. RYOUJI Opening Theme (ep31-ep45) "Another Heart" Performed by: East of Eden (Eden no Higashi) Opening Theme (ep46-ep60) "The Ultimate Bloodslash" Performed by: Olympus Guardian feat. CYRIAN Opening Theme (ep61-ep65) "My Devotion In My Eyes" Performed by: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Mildred Ashford Opening Theme (ep66-ep85) "Provoked Dilemma" Performed by: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux feat. Daisuke Nogawa Ending Theme (ep1-ep15) "Gotta Straight Out" Performed by: East of Eden (Eden no Higashi) Ending Theme (ep16-ep30) "Kyoruku Wakashi no Kurai" Performed by: Chronicles of Lamina Ending Theme (ep31-ep45) "Just Tell Your Sight" Performed by: Olympus Guardian Ending Theme (ep46-ep60) "REVOLUTION OF DESTINY" Performed by: Chandler vi Orlingham Ending Theme (ep61-ep65) "Unknown World" Performed by: October 20, 2005, Thursday, Chapter 124 Ending Theme (ep66-85) "Heartbreak Symphony" Performed by: October 20, 2005, Thursday, Chapter 124 'Character Songs' Gakunori Hiiragi *"Destination" by East of Eden (Eden no Higashi) *"Sanakite Ichishinade no Kureide" by Gakutenou Infinity *"Last Romance" by Dannielle McMurray Gurren Fujimori *"Summerhouse" by Chronicles of Lamina *"Reality Fantasy" by East of Eden (Eden no Higashi) *"Road for My Deal Raid" by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux *"Blood Fear" by Gakutenou Infinity feat. Garren Furukawa Controversies Last October 2010, the conservative group from South Chevron, No To Sexual Activity Exposure, disappointed to GP-NET for airing an episode of Bloodheart : Devotion wherein there's a scene between Gurren and Akane doing a sexual activity, thus it is proven untrue. GP-NET and C.G. Comics, comic carrier of the series, states that: "there's no truth about the scene between Gurren and Akane doing any sexual activity. The group misunderstood their complaint, because they think of a scene between Gurren and Akane a sexual activity, thus it is only a love scene between Gurren and Akane and no sexual activity there." Differences from the original manga and TV series There's a not so much differences between the original Bloodheart : Devotion manga series and TV series. These are the following differences: *Gurren Fujimori's love interest is Gakunori Hiiragi in the original manga series, while in the TV series, Gurren's love interest is Akane Kozuki instead. *Shizuma Arashi has a love interest to Rigel Karasuma in the original manga series, while in the TV series, Shizuma has a love interest to Gakunori Hiiragi when Gakunori rescued and gave a CPR (cardiopulmonary resuscitation) to her. *Gakunori and Gurren are both fighting without armors, just plain school uniform (for Gakunori) and a black suit (for Gurren) in the original manga while Gakunori and Gurren are both fighting with their respective vampire warrior armors in the TV series. *Gurren's weapon is just only two pistol guns in the original manga while in the TV series, Gurren has two weapons, a samurai sword and two pistol guns. *Graille van Fujiwara and Natsuki Kanakoma are both leaders of Fujiwara Vampire Clan in the original manga while in the TV series, only Graille van Fujiwara is the leader of the Fujiwara Vampire Clan while Natsuki Kanakoma is only Graille's right-hand. Anime adaptation C.G. Comics, Inc., the comics and manga carrier of the series, decided to have an anime version of Bloodheart : Devotion entitled "Bloodheart : Devotion The Animation." The said anime series was aired last January 10, 2011 and ended last July 15, 2011 on Anchor Network. This anime series is based on the Bloodheart : Devotion TV series and not the original Bloodheart : Devotion manga series. The voice cast of Bloodheart : Devotion The Animation are as follows: *Reina Naomi van Elliarckus -- Gakunori Hiiragi *Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux -- Gurren Fujimori *Milly Inferno -- Akane Kozuki *Shizuru Sawajiri -- Shizuma Arashi *CYRIAN -- Yuuchi Kanagawa *Karun Kurusugawa -- Rigel Karasuma *Vincent Karasu Kawashima -- Graille van Fujiwara *Tyrone Echizawa -- Natsuki Kanakoma *Reiji Shikure -- Randall Myronallie Video game Last January 19, 2011, GP-NET and BH : D Partners, Inc., launched the official video game for Bloodheart : Devotion. Entitled Bloodheart : Devotion - Ultimate Vampire Wars, the said video game contains battle stages, type of vampire, and vampire clans, respectively. The Bloodheart : Devotion video game is licensed by GP-NET New Media, Inc., BH : D Partners, Inc. and Satellite Games, Inc. This was became the platform for PlayStation 3 and Nintendo DS. The Bloodheart : Devotion video game has 2 vampire clans (namely Crease Elitist and Fujiwara), 3 vampire types (namely warrior-type vampire, the strongest vampire type, techno-type vampire and a normal-type vampire, the weakest vampire type) and 4 battle stages (easy, medium, hard and expert). Characters who are under the Warrior-Type Vampires: #Gakunori Hiiragi (Crease Elitist Vampire Clan) #Gurren Fujimori (Crease Elitist Vampire Clan) #Akane Kozuki (Crease Elitist Vampire Clan) #Graille van Fujiwara (Fujiwara Vampire Clan) #Natsuki Kanakoma (Fujiwara Vampire Clan) Characters who are under the Techno-Type Vampires: #Rigel Karasuma (Crease Elitist Vampire Clan) #Heron Ardak (Fujiwara Vampire Clan) #Randall Myronallie (Fujiwara Vampire Clan) #Chandler Karasuma (Crease Elitist Vampire Clan) Characters who are under the Normal-Type Vampires: #Yuuchi Kanagawa (Crease Elitist Vampire Clan) #Haley van Ranothemher (Crease Elitist Vampire Clan) #Kaigo van Fuiwara (Fujiwara Vampire Clan) #Sardonyx vi Romonaki (Crease Elitist Vampire Clan) #Haruka Demetriou (Fujiwara Vampire Clan) Manga series C.G. Comics, the manga and comics carrier of the series, released the first and second volumes of Bloodheart : Devotion manga last January and February 2010 for a total of 20 chapters. The third volume of Bloodheart : Devotion manga was also released last May 2010 for a total of 18 chapters. The fourth volume of Bloodheart : Devotion manga was released last December 23, 2010 for a total of 12 chapters. The Bloodheart : Devotion manga volumes 1 and 2 features Gakunori Hiiragi (for volume 1) and Gurren Fujimori (for volume 2) as cover characters. In Bloodheart : Devotion manga volume 3 features Gakunori, Gurren and Akane Kozuki, altogether, as cover characters. In volume 4 of Bloodheart : Devotion manga series, Gakunori, Gurren, Akane and Graille van Fujiwara are the cover characters. See also Monsters In The Sea Category:2010 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2011 North Chevronian TV series endings Category:GP-NET shows Category:North Chevronian TV fantasy series Category:Fantasy Hero Legion Series Seasons Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series